1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage disk turntable, a motor and a storage disk drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional storage disk drive apparatus, a motor is provided with a turntable for holding a storage disk. Japanese Utility Model No. H3-48761 discloses a turntable including a turntable body and a center spindle. The turntable body is made of a magnetic material. The center spindle is made of a resin and integrally formed with the turntable body into a single member. A tapering peripheral surface whose diameter gets gradually reduced upwards is defined in the center spindle. On the tapering peripheral surface, disk rest pieces are provided at an equal interval along a circumferential direction. When a disk with a central hole is mounted on the turntable, the disk rest pieces make contact with the edge portion of the central hole of the disk and undergo elastic deformation, thereby centering the disk with respect to the turntable body.